Black Mist
by Mikuko
Summary: I made this one up when I was bored.. a long time ago actually.. Anyways, its just another one of Naraku's underlings attacking them. ^_^; *sigh* I'm running out of ideas... sorta.


The Black Mist  
  
  
  
  
The woods are quiet, and everyone seems to be relaxing. Inu-Yasha hasn't faught a demon in over a week and was getting very bored. The singing of birds filled the air with a sweet melody. Inu-Yasha looks up at the sky from the tree hes in and sees some dark clouds moving in. He sighs and continues to star up into the sky. He turns aroiund to see a black mist coming toward him.  
Inu-Yasha: Hn?  
The mist surrounds him and then disappears...  
Meanwhile... Kagome stares at the t.v., watching her character move about in the screen. Her character takes one last kick at her opponent and the word WIN, in big letters, flashes across the screen.  
Kagome: Yeah! I win again!  
Sato: Thats not a surprise, you've won the last seven games.  
Kagome: I know. ^_^  
She smiles happily, and glances at the clock.  
Kagome: Heehee... well, I should get going now.  
Sato: Fine with me.  
Sato crosses his arms and throws down his video game controller. Kagome picks her backpack up and walks toward her door.  
Kagome: Tell mom I'll be back by nightfall! Okay Sato?!  
Sato: Sure, whatever!  
Kagome puts her shoes on, and opens the door. She walks outside to see a little kid, sitting near the shrine. He stands facing in the direction of the shrine. He has long white hair and a long shirt on. Kagome walks over to the kid and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
Kagome: Excuse me, are you lost?  
The boy turns around and trys avoiding eye contact with her. Kagome notices a headband on his head.  
Kagome: Huh? (Why would a boy be wearing a headband??)  
She starts to take the headband off when the boy jerks back.  
Kagome: Eh?  
Inu-Yasha: Please leave it...  
Kagome: Inu...Yasha?? What happened to you?  
Inu-Yasha: I'm sorry you have to see me like this.. but..  
Before he finishes, he quickly picks him up and hugs him tightly.  
Inu-Yasha: Eh? What are you doing?!  
Kagome: I'm sorry, but you look so cute like this.  
Inu-Yasha: ... (Does she mean to say I don't look cute when I'm bigger?!)  
She puts him back down and kneels down beside him.  
Kagome: What are you going to do about this??  
Inu-Yasha shrugs as he trys to keep his pants up.  
Inu-Yasha: I don't know, I was hoping you had a cure or something for this. For your own safety, don't go into my time.  
Kagome: I won't.  
They stare at each other with a very serious look.   
Inu-Yasha: (I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Kagome..)  
Kagome smiles and picks him back up. Inu-Yasha blushes a little.  
Kagome: Don't worry, we'll find a way to defeat this.  
Inu-Yasha: Right.  
Kagome: Well, since we can't go to your time, we might as well stay in my house. It might rain soon anyway.  
Kagome has a big grin on her face. Inu-Yasha has a sweatdrop on the side of his head. He has a bad feeling about this and looks like he'd rather spend his time back at the village. They walk into her house and upstairs to her room. She sets him down on her bed, then goes to her dresser. She starts digging through all her clothes. A minute later, she turns back around with a pair of overalls, a purple shirt with a kitty on it, some socks, and a pair of small shoes. Inu-Yasha's eyes go wide as he looks at the clothes Kagome has in her hands.  
Inu-Yasha: You don't expect me to...  
Kagome: Of course, those are too big on you.  
Inu-Yasha: Well, can't you fix my clothes so they're my size?! I mean, c'mon, I'm not gonna wear...  
Sato: Kagome!!  
Sato shouts from downstairs.  
Sato: Kagome!! Grandpa needs to talk to you!  
Kagome: Get changed, I'll be right back.  
Shes rushes out the door and closes it behind her. Inu-Yasha's mouth hangs open, he looks as if he was about to say something, then sighs and looks at the clothes. He shudders. Kagome wanders into the kitchen where her grandpa and Sato are.  
Grandpa: Your mother asked me to remind you to do the dishes, and sweep all the dirt outside off the porch.  
Kagome falls over.  
Kagome: Grandpa... we all know that mom always gives those chores to you...  
She looks at her grandpa with an annoyed face, her eye twitching with anger.  
Grandpa: Um...  
Sato walks over to Kagome with a glass of water in his hands.  
Sato: Kagome, didn't you say you were leaving?  
Kagome: You're acting as if you WANTED me to leave..  
Sato: Gah! Um... I never said that! What I meant was...  
Kagome: Nevermind, grandpa, is that all you wanted?  
Grandpa: Well, there was that one thing..  
Kagome: Okay!  
Kagome rushes upstairs to her room without letting him finish. Her grandpa blinks in disbelief.  
Grandpa: She didn't let me finish.  
Sato shakes his head, then walks into the living room. Kagome slowly opens her bedroom door, then walks in. She shuts the door when she get in and sees Inu-Yasha sitting on her bed, kicking his feet.  
Kagome: Awwwww!!!  
Inu-Yasha: Huh?  
Kagome runs up to Inu-Yasha, picks him up and hugs him tightly.  
Kagome: You look so cute in that outfit!!  
Inu-Yasha blushes and smiles a little.  
Inu-Yasha: Well, don't get used to it. As soon as we find the cure for this, the better.  
Something russles around in the tree near Kagome's window. Inu-Yasha stands in front of Kagome and takes his sword out. The sword didn't shrink, so its still its normal size. Inu-Yasha blinks in disbelief. Shippou falls from the tree and onto the window sill.  
Kagome: Shippou??  
Shippou: Kagome!!  
Shippou gets up, but then stops to laugh at Inu-Yasha.  
Shippou: eh... heh... hahahahahahaha!!  
He falls over laughint at Inu-Yasha until Inu-Yasha growls and then hits him over the head with his fist.  
Shippou: Gahh! owowowow...  
Inu-Yasha puts his sword back, then sits down.  
Kagome: Isn't that also a little big for you now?  
Inu-Yasha: Eh??  
Inu-Yasha takes his sword back out and looks at it.  
Shippou: One of the only things that didn't change I see.  
Inu-Yasha: Grrr... you stay out of this! ...And why haven't YOU changed?!  
Shippou: Well, for one, I'm not stupid enough to sit down and relax while theres a bunch of black mist behind me!  
Inu-Yasha kicks Shippou on the head.  
Inu-Yasha: Are you calling me stupid?!  
Shippou: Well, not exactly... well, yeah.  
Kagome: Lets go!  
They both look and see Kagome heading back out her bedroom door.  
Inu-Yasha: What are you doing?? We can't go back!  
Kagome: Yes we are! We can't just leave you like this!  
Kagome picks Inu-Yasha up and holds him in her arms.  
Shippou: Yeah! Theres absolutely no way we're leaving you like this! Unless.. theres a reason you WANT to stay this way.. is there?  
Inu-Yasha sticks out his tongue at Shippou, then clings to Kagome.  
Shippou: I knew it! You just want Kagome all to yourself!  
Shippou whines, then Inu-Yasha jumps out of Kagome's arms, hits Shippou on the head, thne jumps back into her arms.  
Inu-Yasha: Stop your complaining!  
Inu-Yasha looks up at Kagome with a big smile across his face, and a sweatdrop on the side of his head. Kagome blinks a few times in disbelief, then walks out of her room with Shippou following. They walk outside until they get to the well. Shippou peeks into the well, then sits on the side of it.  
Inu-Yasha: Are you sure you want to go?  
Kagome nods. They all jump into the well, and a few seconds later, they arrive in Inu-Yasha's time. Kagome starts climbing up the well with Inu-Yasha on her back and Shippou on her head. When they reach the top, she takes a look around and sees the cloudy sky.  
Kagome: What should I look out for?  
Shippou: Black mist.  
As they wander into the forest, heading toward the village, Shippou looks behind him and stops.  
Kagome: Shippou..?  
Shippou: Eep!  
Shippou hides behind Kagome as something emerges from the bushes. It seems to be a girl, with long white hair, lots of armor and a sword at her side. A small lizard sits at her side. Inu-Yasha jumps off of Kagome's back and approaches the girl. The girl glares down at Inu-Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha: Heh. Well well well, if it isn't my brother.  
Kagome: Huh?  
Sesshoumaru kicks Inu-Yasha, then picks him up by the back of his shirt.  
Inu-Yasha: Eh?  
Sesshoumaru: Don't make me hurt you, more than I already want to.  
Inu-Yasha: Sure, whatever you say... sis! hahaha!  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow at Inu-Yasha. Kagome takes Inu-Yasha away from Sesshoumaru. Shippou giggles.  
Shippou: Looks like someone else got caught in the black mist.  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, just because hes your brother, doesn't mean you have to act this way. I know how you two don't like each other, but we're gonna have to work together on this one.  
They all sit down in a circle and try to solve this problem.  
Kagome: If we want to get you guys back to normal, then we have to find that black mist!  
Sesshoumaru: I've tried, but once it changes you.. it will flee.  
Shippou: That doesn't help...  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha walk off toward the village.  
Shippou: Eep! Wait for me!!  
Shippou runs after them, leaving Sesshoumaru behind. Something bites Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha smacks his forehead and sees a flattened Moyga.  
Inu-Yasha: Where have you been?!  
Moyga: Lord Inu-Yasha, have you seen the mysterious black mist?  
Inu-Yasha: What does it look like?!  
Moyga: Oh... well, I guess I should have told you earlier.  
Inu-Yasha: Well, its a little late for that.  
He throws Moyga to the ground.  
Moyga: Inu-Yasha-sama! Wait! I need to tell you about the black mist!  
Inu-Yasha looks down at Moyga and raises an eyebrow.  
Inu-Yasha: Well, what does it do?  
Moyga: The black mist... it is a legendary creature that is said to change people into what they fear most of all...  
Shippou: And what might that be?  
Inu-Yasha: Its a creature? Heh, then all I have to do is find it and slice it in half with my sword, it will be easy.  
Moyga: What your brother said, wasn't true..  
Inu-Yasha: What do you mean?  
Moyga: The black mist must be at a weak state and needs more energy by getting more victims. It probably fled from Sesshoumaru because it knew he was strong and was capable of destroying it at will.  
Inu-Yasha: And you don't think I can?!  
Shippou: Wonder what it did to the people at the village?  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
